Certain circuit applications require an integrated circuit to be temporarily exposed to voltages significantly higher than a specified absolute maximum voltage rating for a respective technology. This can result in short term failures due to device rating limitations, as well as long term reliability degradation. In some applications, a supply voltage can exceed its nominal value by four to eight times. Some techniques to provide overvoltage protection include incorporating relatively complex level shifting circuits to regulate a power supply voltage at an acceptable level. Another technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,582,261 to Salcedo et al., entitled “Apparatus and Method for Electronic Circuit Protection.” This technique uses an actively-controlled protection circuit containing a detector, a timer, a current source and a latch. Another conventional protection circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,084 to Ziemer et al., entitled “System and Method for Overvoltage Protection of an Integrated Circuit.” In this circuit, an overvoltage condition signal is generated in response to an overvoltage condition. This signal drives one or more variable resistance devices (e.g., power devices), which perform a voltage limiting function. An overvoltage protection integrated circuit is also disclosed in a datasheet for product NCP346 by ON Semiconductor® (http://onsemi.com), September, 2006 (Rev. 6). This overvoltage protection circuit (OVP) protects sensitive electronic circuitry from overvoltage transients and power supply faults when used in conjunction with an external P-channel FET. In particular, the OVP circuit is designed to sense an overvoltage condition and quickly disconnect the input voltage supply from a load before any damage can occur.